Try something new
by ChevyMevy
Summary: Urhm, angsty-ish. If you like  Full-sided?  In the end   NaLu pairings then, do read! It's not great. One-sided GraLu.  Full-sided?  GraJuvia I dunno the short for that as personally, I don't really like that pairing. But here I am, writing one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own anything. A sneaky peak. If you Like it, then please review! Full on GrayxJuvia (though I don't really like that pairing) One sided GraLu then NaLu. It's totally OOC. I should place it in the alternate universe they visited that time. Then it would make more sense. But yeah… Based on true story, kinda.**

I had known him first. I was his best friend. Not her. I fell in love with him first….

I watched them from the corner of the guild where I was sitting. Her hand in his… I could remember the day she came. Her eyes shone with admiration for him. And he blushed whenever their eyes met. The same way when we'd first met. I didn't know what to do. I could only sit back and watch as they grew closer and I was slowly pushed out of the picture.

He leans down to kiss her lovingly on the cheek. My heart is torn out of my chest and shattered into a million pieces. Again. Every time I see them, my heart breaks. I'm starting to think I should put some glue in my bag. Just in case. Ha ha. I'm giving up on fixing my heart. It just ends up in the same condition as before. Torn, tattered and unwanted.

Juvia is a lovely person. She really is. She's kind, caring and beautiful. Who wouldn't love her? I think maybe we could even be good friends! Maybe… If she weren't the one who stole one of my best friends away from me. She didn't mean to steal him away. I'm sure… Maybe if I'd just confessed, I would be the one over there right now.

I tear my eyes away from the heart-wrenching scene. And look back at NatSu who had been rambling about the green fire he had once eaten and how it'd tasted like chicken. He stopped abruptly and frowned. "Lucy, if you're not going to listen to me, at least pretend! It really hurts me." NatSu cried before gulping down a glass of flame.

I smiled and patted his rosy hair down, "Alright then." NatSu grinned and continued on with his story. But stealing glances to see if I was really listening. He was so sweet. He knew how I felt about Gray. And the pain I go through whenever I see them together. He may think I have not realized it, but, whenever they enter together, he'd start rambling loudly about nonsense.

I look back at the couple, and I tell myself to 'Just give up.' But no matter how hard I try, I can't. Maybe because there's still that small part of me that's whispering to me 'Maybe he actually loves YOU.'

**A/N: Thoughts? Sorry I have to end it here. It's 2 in the morning and I have school tomorrow! OH NOOOOOOOO**


	2. Chapter 2: A flashback!

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Well, this is the second chapter :D 3 reviews is enough to make me continue. Yay! Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy -sniff sniff- On with it. Oh, I portrayed Lucy as... Quite blur? Mostly blur towards NatSu's feelings for her.**

'' She's so beautiful.'' He sighed. I watched his mouth twitch up into a smile. Dreamy eyes on her. It was like this everyday. He'd watch her with the sparkle in his eye, telling everyone how beautiful or smart she was. How lucky he was to have her in his life. I tried to smile as I replied.  
'' She is. I'm so glad you guys got together!'' I gave him a one-sided hug. The kind you give to your brother. Besides the fact that I knew he was taken, my heart still started to beat faster and I felt body grow warm. The only thing running through my mind was, 'Oh my gosh, he's so muscular.' I thought I was about to faint, but it's not like _HE_ was the one who'd initiated the hug. I peeked at the corner of my eye to see if he had any reaction to how close we were. But he was still watching her. I sighed and started to move away from him. When he startled me, with a laugh.

'' It's all thanks to you, Lucy.'' He looked me in the eye, his dark eyes shining. '' You encouraged me to confess to her. You were the one who helped me find out how she felt! I'm really grateful of you, you're a really good friend.'' I winced at the last sentence. At that point, Juvia had come over, in all her watery glory. Her hair had grown longer since she had first joined the guild, it was now past her shoulder blades. It tumbled down in waves of blue, framing her petite, smiling face. The first thing she did was cuddle up with Gray, and peck him on his lips before turning her attention to me.

'' Hey Lucy! Mind if I steal this cute little bundle of ice from you? We're going on a date tonight! Remember the restaurant we went to a few weeks before? But now it's just going to be the two of us.'' She turned back to Gray, her eyes filled with love. I wanted to throw up all over them. But instead, I nodded and smiled, waving my hand at them, giving her my regards (**A/N: I forgot the word I was going to use. Help?** ). I knew if I said anything, they would be able to hear my voice crack. After they left the guild, I couldn't help but let out a small cry. Luckily it was early in the morning and there wasn't many people to witness my breakdown.

Familiar warm hands took mine and before I knew it, I was out of the chair and in the arms of a broad-shouldered young man. NatSu dragged me out of the guild, and as I peeked over his arm to see the guild shrink as we got further away, I couldn't help but think back to the time when I didn't know it was possible to feel such pain...

**-FlashBack-**

_" Lucy!" Gray grabbed me and lifted me off the floor, cuddling me and refusing me any air, I giggled and tried to push him away._  
_" Gray! Put me down now!" I demanded between giggles. My eyes met NatSu's, he was slumped against a wall, in all his coolness. Gray put me down but left his arm around my shoulder. I felt the blood rush to my face and I tried to hold back a smile. I loved him so much, but if I told him, I'm afraid he would reject me. So I'll wait for him to make the first move. We proceeded towards the bar to get our drinks, with NatSu a few feet behind. For some reason, he'd started to keep his distance from us, and he was a lot quieter. Though the two of them continued their usual fights on who was better than whom. When I saw Mira, I snaked out of Gray's arm and took a step away from him. I didn't want people thinking we were dating! Well, not unless he wants to date me. Which means he likes me? My face started to heat up at the thought of Gray liking me. I shook my head, trying to clear it of the embarrassing thoughts. When I looked up to look at Gray, he had on his poker face but his eyes betrayed how he was feeling. Hurt. I wondered why..._

_" Hey, Mira-Jane!" I called cheerfully. Mira was about to respond when I heard her gasp in shock. I cocked my head to the side wondering what had surprised her. She pointed at something past my head, I turned and was greeted by the most terrible thing I had ever seen. Suddenly everything was in slow motion._

_Gray was no longer by my side, his eyes were locked with those of a pretty, scratch that, beautiful young lady, maybe around our age. I frowned as he he smiled at her, the smile that he only gave me. She stared at him, her eyes wide with shock, but the corners of her pink lips tilted up into a small smile. He took her hand and kneeled down before her. I let a squeak of shock pass my lips, he gazed up at her with kind eyes, before kissing her hand lightly. Suddenly, everything was back to normal. The loud chatter hit me like a slap in the face. I closed my mouth, I hadn't even realized I'd opened it. And swiveled back to face Mira-Jane. I_

_I didn't understand what I was feeling. My chest felt tight, and it was as though my whole world was spinning. The only thing that wasn't was the image of him, with her. I could see them now, in the future, holding hands... Laughing... Holding each other... My dreams of ever being together seemed to disappear. I knew I was over-reacting. There was no way he would choose her over me! If... He'd even choose me. My heart squeezed painfully, sending chills down my spine. My throat closed in on me and I thought I was going to die. Mira, not noticing that I shrinking in my seat, asked "Hey, I thought you two were going out?" That did it. The little bit of composure I had left dissolved and I felt tears threatening to over-flow._

_Before any of that could happen though, warm hands grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me out of my chair. I looked up to see NatSu staring intently at me. His eyes filled with concern, hurt and anger. He wrapped his arms around me, one around my waist and one around my eyes. And before I knew it, I was carried out of the guild. My tears flowed and didn't stop. Wetting NatSu's arm and streaming down my face like a river. NatSu stopped and put me down on my feet. I started to sob again, I hadn't realized how NatSu's warmth had comforted me and I opened my eyes to see if he was leaving me alone on the street to go walk home the rest of the way._

_Instead, he was standing in front of me. Arms crossed and nose lifted high, as though he hadn't cared at all that I was crying. "Are you done?" NatSu tried to sound stern but his voice still soothed me. I nodded and looked at him through my puffy eyes and messed up hair. I must look terrible now. He nodded and looked away before stepping forward and giving me a tight hug. "It's okay, Luce. You'll be okay."_

**A/N: DOOOOOONE! How do you like it? If you don't, I totally understand. I didn't elaborate enough and bla bla. And yeah, NatSu had realized Lucy was about to cry so he carried her off, if you hadn't figured that out. You should have figured it out. My audience is smart. RnR?**


End file.
